


doesn't matter cause it's enough to be young and in love

by ourlovelybones



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourlovelybones/pseuds/ourlovelybones
Summary: “But I don’t want you to do this alone anymore. It can be our thing.”“Our thing is going on adventures.”“Who’s to say this isn’t one? When we look back on this in fifty years, how much more fun is it going to be if we were in this together?”Thomas looked over his shoulder. “Fifty years?”“I’d spend a hundred more with you.”“You really are going to be the death of me.”{a newtmas AU story very loosely based off of the legacy of Bonnie and Clyde)





	

_You've heard the story of Bonnie and Clyde_

_Of how together, they made other criminals call for mommy_

_If you're still in need_

_Of something to read_

_Here's the story of Newt and Tommy._

* * *

 

It started with a hot summer Sunday in the beginning of June.

Newt Isaacs never cared for Church. Ever since he was a kid, he dreaded waking up early to put on a nice pair of pants, a button-down, and clean shoes that weren’t his beloved Adidas. He dreaded the service; hearing the pastor preach about good and evil, wrong and right, saints and sinners. He dreaded the silence that enveloped the room when people kneeled down to start praying.

He dreaded that he had no God to believe in and no empty wishes or self-indulgent desires to pray for.

So the summer he and his twin sister, Sonya, returned home from University, Newt made a vow that he would stop going to Church until he had something to believe in.

At the last Church service he attended, Thomas Green was sitting in the last pew, watching him from a distance.

While Newt’s eyes traveled around the decorated hall, admiring the intricately-painted stained-glass, Thomas’s eyes admired Newt.

When Newt and Sonya were younger, they used to fight a lot. Especially at Church. Sonya would kick Newt in the shins and Newt would pull at her hair.

Now that they were nineteen, they were too old to physically harass each other in public. Instead, they both took turns going to the “bathroom” and sending each other on scavenger hunts.

Twenty minutes before Newt’s life was changed irrevocably, Sonya had just returned from the basement and sat down with a smirk.

“You’re never going to find it.” She whispered gleefully, tapping to her long blonde head, where a silver butterfly barrette used to be.

Newt rolled his eyes and slowly stood up, ignoring the annoyed warning looks from their parents and walked out of the sanctuary into the hall. 

Unbeknownst to him, Thomas Green followed him.

Newt took his time walking towards the stairwell, running his finger along the painted murals lining the wall. Newt and Sonya had always walked past the paintings of Jesus and the Angels, never noticing them. They were only there because their parents had dragged them out of bed to make sure they turned out to be good people. Newt admired the beautiful artwork; the rich, vibrant colors depicting religious stories he had long stopped listening to.

“Do you like them?”

Newt jumped back, startled by the new voice. Thomas was standing behind him, in black jeans, a black t-shirt, and black combat boots.

The last time Newt had seen Thomas Green was in his Philosophy class back at University in the States, almost two weeks ago. Newt always sat in the same seat, five rows from the lecture stage. Thomas moved around, sitting in the row in front of Newt some days and behind Newt the rest of the time. Their conversations were never substantiative, only one of them asking the other for a pencil when the sign-in sheet came around.

The one time they had said more than five words to each other was on Newt’s birthday. Thomas had passed the blond the sign-in sheet and a pencil without being prompted and asked,

_“It’s your birthday, isn’t it?”_

_Newt looked over his shoulder at the brown-haired boy. He had on a black leather jacket, despite it being the 16th of May. “Uh, yes. It is.”_

_“Happy birthday then, Newt.”_

_“Thank you.” Newt said with a tiny smile, forgetting to ask how he knew._

“Didn’t mean to startle you.” Thomas grinned. 

“Um,” Newt stuttered, praying his cheeks weren’t ruby red. Thomas’s muscles looked _really_ good in that shirt. “I, uh, I didn’t hear you.”

“You looked like you were in a trance. You an artist?”

Newt snorted unattractively, then wished he could drop dead. “No. Not at all.”

“Oh. Well, I think you’re a masterpiece.”

Thomas said that so casually, his eyes still on the painting, as if that sentence was something you could say without any explanation.

Newt found the courage to ask, despite the heat rushing quickly to his body, “Are you flirting with me?”

Thomas chuckled and looked back at Newt. “I’ve been trying to since the beginning of the semester.”

Shock coated Newt’s tongue and he blurted out, “What?”

“You can’t find that hard to believe.” Thomas challenged, with a smirk that made Newt’s knees go weak.

“Are you kidding me?” Newt pressed, finding his voice again. “We’ve never spoken to each other.”

“Not true! Our stimulating conversations about pencils really held me over in Janson’s class. If it weren’t for you, I would’ve fallen asleep in every lecture.”

“You’re full of shit.”

Thomas laughed, a hearty sound that came from the bottom of his stomach, and Newt felt the corner of his lips turn upwards. “Okay, maybe a little bit. I always wanted to talk to you, though. There was just never the perfect time.”

“Except for my birthday.” Newt remembered. “How did you know?”

“We’re Facebook friends.” Thomas reminded him. “Your birthday notification popped up on my timeline and I wanted to write you a message, but like you said, we’d never spoken to each other.”

“Now we are.” Newt said lamely, his head still reeling. Thomas looked particularly good that day, his skin a little more tanned. “What are you doing in London? Do you live here?”

“Does it sound like I live here?” Thomas chuckled in his strong, plain American accent.

Newt looked away, hoping to hide his blush. “Maybe you’ve assimilated to American culture _that_ well.”

Thomas kept laughing and Newt kept wanting to die, but needing to live to savor the sound. “I’m from New Jersey. But I’ve got family around here so I’m visiting them for the summer. They’re super religious so they think, because I prefer dick most of the time, I’m infected with the devil’s poison.”

Newt had to cover his face with his hands to hide the burst of laughter. “What arseholes.”

Thomas shrugged, an amused gleam in his chocolate-brown eyes. “At least I _finally_ got the chance to talk to you.”

“Were you watching me the entire service?” Newt asked, becoming brave all of a sudden. 

“Maybe. Is that your sister you’re sitting next to?”

“Sonya. She’s my twin - oh my God! I’m supposed to be finding her hair thing.”

Thomas frowned. “Why?”

“It’s a game we have going on, to keep each other entertained. It’s a scavenger hunt.” Newt bit his lip, before asking, “Do you want to help me find it?”

Thomas’s mouth curved into a half-smirk. “Lead the way.”

* * *

Newt and Thomas gave up on the search for Sonya’s barrette and instead laid down on the floor, Newt on his stomach and Thomas on his back, listening to music.

“I would _never_ have pegged you for a Justin Bieber fan.” Newt teased, as the beginning notes of “Let Me Love You” began to play.

“It’s a jam. Don’t music-shame me.”

“Are you his fanboy?”

“Totally. I even got a tattoo that says _Belieber_ on my ribcage.”

“You’re full of shit.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing you say that.”

“Shut up.”

 

_“My head is stuck in the clouds_

_She begs me to come down_

 

“What song is this?”

“You can’t tell me you’ve never heard this before.”

“I seriously have not heard this before.”

“Do you live under a rock?”

“Well I did live with Gally Poulter last year - you know him?”

“ _You_ were Gally’s roommate?! I never would have guessed. He hated you!”

“Of fucking course I knew that. He made sure to remind me everyday. Please don’t tell me you’re friends with him.”

“……what if I told you I’m kind of friends with him?”

“I would have tell you this song sucks.”

 

_Says, “Boy quit foolin’ around”_

 

“This song is nice.”

“You have to hear him play it in concert. It’s the real experience.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Went with my best friend, Teresa, last year. She nearly got us backstage.”

“How so?”

“She flashed the drummer.”

“Oh my God.”

 

_I told her “I love the view from up here”_

_Warm sun and wind in my ear_

 

“I’m kidding.”

“What?”

“She didn’t really flash the drummer. She’s just really pretty, so everyone falls in love with her.”

“Are you in love with her?”

“Nah, she’s my buddy. Been best friends since we were seven years old.”

“Does she go to Glade?”

“Yup. Chemistry major.”

“Ew.”

“That’s what I said. What’s your major?”

“Photo Journalism. You?”

“International Relations.”

“Do you like to travel?”

“Yes. One day, I’m going to go to every single country in the world.”

“That’s insane.”

“You can come with me. You can take all the pictures.”

“You barely know me and you want me to follow you all over the world? What if I’m an axe murderer?”

“Newt, I highly doubt axe murderers listen to Ed Sheeran.”

 

_We’ll watch the world from above_

_As it turns to the rhythm of love_

 

“I almost didn’t come to Church today.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t have anything to believe in.”

“You shouldn’t have to come if you don’t want to.”

“I’m glad I did.”

 

_We may only have tonight_

_But til the morning sun you’re mine, all mine_

 

“Me too, Newt.”

 

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

 

By the time Sonya located Newt in the basement, the service had been over for forty minutes, their parents were pissed, and he still had not found her barrette.

But at least he got Thomas’s phone number.

* * *

 _Thomas Green (_ **_21:30_ ** _): Are you busy right now?_

Five days later on a Friday night, Newt was _finally_ home alone. His parents were at the cinema and Sonya had gone to Manchester for the weekend with a couple of her girlfriends. The last time he’d had the house to himself was in Year _10_.

 _Newt Isaacs_ ( ** _21:32_** _): Hm. Define busy._

 _Thomas Green (_ **_21:33_ ** _): Listening to Justin Bieber on repeat._

He was listening to Ed Sheeran’s new album on repeat with his feet propped up on the glass coffee table in the living room, eating Jelly Babies.

 _Newt Isaacs (_ **_21:33_ ** _): Haha, then I am very much not busy._

 _Thomas Green (_ **_21:35_ ** _): Great :) Come meet me at 21 Kensington Park Rd._

 _Newt Isaacs_ _(_ ** _21:38_** _): The bookstore?_

 _Thomas Green (_ **_21:38_ ** _): Yes._

Newt already had his shoes on and car keys in hand when the other boy’s text came through.

 

_My heart beats like a drum_

_A guitar string to the strum_

 

Thomas was waiting outside for him when he arrived, leaning against the glass windows under the night sky.

“Hi.” He greeted.

“Hi.” Thomas smiled, opening the door.

“What made you want to come to a bookstore?”

“You can learn a lot about a person by the kinds of books they read. What’s your favorite book?”

Newt eyed him warily. “Promise you won’t judge?”

“I'd never."

They were walking slowly through the children’s aisle. “It’s _The Silver Chair._ From the Chronicles of Narnia.”

“Really?”

“I don’t know why. Whenever I read it, I can’t put it down.”

“I thought you were a Harry Potter guy.” Thomas mentioned as they walked past an entire table dedicated to The Boy Who Lived.

“I never actually read the books.” Newt admitted. “I only saw the movies at the cinema. What does that say about me?”

“That you’re not a Harry Potter guy.”

Newt snorted. “That’s how we’re going to play it? What's your favorite book?”

“Promise you won’t judge?” Thomas asked him in a rather terrible imitation of his accent.

“Shut up, Tommy.”

“You’re the first person to call me Tommy.”

“Stop avoiding the question.”

“Fine!” Thomas held his hands up. “My mom used to read it to me all the time when I was younger, so you really can’t judge me. It’s called _Memoirs of An Imaginary Best Friend_.”

“Is it about an imaginary best friend?”

“God, you’re clever. You aced that Philosophy final, didn't you?”

“Bugger, that was the worst exam I’ve ever taken and I never want to think about it again.”

“That essay question stumped you too?”

“Yes!” Newt exclaimed, sitting down in a big comfy chair next to the Young Adult literature. Thomas sat down beside him. “We have _never_ gone over the Cosmological Arguments. I emailed him the next day.”

“What did you say?”

“That he’s bloody insane for giving us those questions. He never emailed me back.”

“At least you tried.”

“So what’s the story behind _Memoirs of An Imaginary Best Friend_? Why is it your favorite out of, let’s say,” Newt looked to the left of him where _Looking for Alaska_ was on display, “that one.”

“It’s about an imaginary best friend.”

“No, really?”

“Dude, really. And it’s told from his perspective about the kid he’s attached to. The kid has developmental problems, which makes him difficult to be around other kids, but the imaginary best friend - his name is Bud0 - loves the shit out of him. He’s terrified for the day that Max - that’s the kid - will forget about him. That means he disappears forever.”

“That’s depressing.”

Thomas shrugged. “I think it’s beautiful.”

“What does that say about you?”

“I’m the coolest guy ever and you’re amazed you've lived this much of your life without knowing me.”

Newt rolled his eyes. “You think highly of yourself.”

“Someone has to.” Thomas winked, before grabbing Newt’s hand and pulling him up. “Come on. We’re going on an adventure.”

“In a bookstore?”

“That’s where all the adventures are.”

 

_A beautiful song to be sung_

 

“You’re not a Hunger Games fan?” Thomas asked in surprise, as they traveled up and down the aisles.

Newt tried not to focus on the fact that Thomas was still holding his hand. “They’re not _bad_ , per se. But I wouldn't read them forever.”

“Would you read this forever?” Thomas stopped, grabbing a random book off the shelf with the hand that had once been holding Newt’s. 

Newt squinted his eyes. “Is that… _Fifty Shades of Grey_?”

Thomas broke out into a laugh, before putting the book back. “You should see your face!”

“No, I would not read that piece of crap forever. I am offended, Thomas, that you would ask me such a thing.”

“I’m offended when you call me anything other than Tommy.”

 

_She’s got blue eyes deep like the sea_

_That roll back when she's laughing at me_

 

“Won’t they be closing soon?” Newt asked, with his back pressed against an isolated shelf of biographies.

Thomas sat next to him, a large hardcover cookbook open in his lap. “Probably.”

“How long are we staying?”

“Until they kick us out. Now pay attention to this recipe.”

“It’s for chocolate chip cookies. Those are the easiest pastries in the world.”

“Nuh-uh. I always fuck them up.”

“How do you fuck up chocolate chip cookies?”

Thomas’s finger slid down the page as he murmured the ingredients to himself. “We don’t have a cookbook. So I go off of what I _think_ should be in them.”

“Why didn’t you ever buy one? Or find a recipe online?”

“More important things to buy than cookbooks. And no internet either.”

Newt knew he was prying, but he couldn’t stop the questions. “What’s more important than a cookbook?”

“Plane tickets to London for the summer.”

 

_She rises up like the ride_

_The moment her lips meet mine_

 

“Are you hungry?” Thomas asked after the bookstore employee impatiently told them for the fifth time that the store was closing.

Newt wasn't ready for the night to be over. “Sure. What are you in the mood for?”

“Chocolate chip cookies.”

* * *

They spent most of their nights like that over the summer; Thomas texting Newt around 21:30 and inviting him out to random places around town. Some nights Newt had to cancel, because he had work the next day and whenever he was with Thomas, he didn’t return until two in the morning. 

Some nights Thomas didn’t text Newt when he thought the other boy was going to and Newt tried not to let his feelings get hurt, because they weren’t dating.

Not _really_.

But they weren’t exactly _not_ dating. 

 

_We may only have tonight_

_But til the morning sun you’re mine, all mine_

 

 _(16 June_ )

 _Thomas Green (_ **_21:42_ ** _): Wanna go to the movies?_

 _Newt Isaacs (_ **_21:43_ ** _): Sounds fun. What did you want to see?_

 _Thomas Green (_ **_21:45_ ** _): Anything. You pick._

 _Newt Isaacs (_ **_21:46_ ** _): So much pressure._

 _Thomas Green (_ **_21:46_ ** _): The weight of the world now lies on your shoulders. Choose wisely!_

 _Newt Isaacs (_ **_21:47_ ** _): Ahdjsfjfgpeipowi_

 _Thomas Green (_ **_21:48_ ** _): I don't think I’ve heard of that one before. Send me a link to the trailer?_

 _Newt Isaacs (_ **_21:50_ ** _): It’s really great! Here you go:_ [ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cyk7utV_D2I_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cyk7utV_D2I)

_Thomas Green (_ **_21:53_ ** _): LMAO_

 _Thomas Green (_ **_21:53_ ** _): That was the best thing I’ve ever seen_

 _Newt Isaacs (_ **_21:54_ ** _): Haha :)_

 _Newt Isaacs (_ **_21:54_ ** _): Meet me at the Prince Charles cinema in 10. You know where it is?_

 _Thomas Green (_ **_21:55_ ** _): Yeah. Be there in 10 :)_

 

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

 

“You’re my new favorite human.”

Newt tried not to blush furiously. “You’ll be my favourite once you film the same video and get even _more_ views.”

“Isn’t her video the most-viewed cinnamon challenge of all time?”

They took their time walking to the queue. “You’re an attractive boy. I’m sure you’ll be able to get even more views if you really put your mind to it.”

Thomas dramatically laid his hand on his heart. “Did you just call me attractive?”

Newt’s neck was burning up, but if Thomas wanted to be flirty, then two could play at that game. “You’re not ugly.”

“Thanks, that means a lot. You’re not ugly either.”

“Glad we’ve established this. Do you have a preference for what film?”

“What do you want to see?”

“I don’t know, what do you want to see?”

“Hm. Whatever you wanna see.”

“That depends on what you wanna see.”

“Only if you tell me what you -“

“Oh, for crying out loud!” The poor, frustrated, exhausted ticket cashier exclaimed. “Just see _A Place in the Sun._ It’s got Elizabeth Taylor and Montgomery Clift.”

Thomas and Newt exchanged a look.

_Hm. Do you wanna see it?_

_Depends. Do you wanna see it?_

“Sure. Two tickets for that, please.” Thomas said, trying to hide a grin.

Newt started to pull out his wallet, but Thomas already had his own out, removing a few crisp and clean pounds. Startled, Newt cocked his head to the side to see that Thomas’s wallet was nearly stuffed with pounds and dollars.

_“More important things to buy than cookbooks. And no internet either.”_

“Uh, hey Tommy.” Newt said once he'd regained his senses, a little too late, as Thomas handed the currency over. “You don’t have to pay for me. I’ll pay you back.”

“No worries. Consider it a date.” Thomas winked and Newt tried not to blush like a child.

 

_When the moon is low_

_We can dance in slow motion_

 

“Bloody hell, he wants to _murder_ her? He just got her pregnant!”

“You’ve never seen this before?”

“No. Have you?”

“My mom used to love it and made me watch it. It gets wild.”

“Is he really going to carry out this murderous plan?”

“Can’t spoil the surprise for you.”

 

_And all your tears will subside_

_All your tears will dry_

 

“Oh. My. God.”

“Right?”

“So she, like a bloody idiot, drowned herself.”

“Maybe.”

“Tommy.”

“Newt.”

“This is the worst fucking movie ever.”

Thomas’s laugh was loud enough to cause someone behind them to snap, “shut the hell up!”

 

_And long after I’ve gone_

_You’ll still be humming along_

 

“I’m never allowing you to pick the movie again.” Newt declared as they walked out of the theater during the end credits.

“You didn’t like it at all?” Thomas asked incredulously. “Come on, you have to admit the love story between George and Angela was nice.”

“Are you kidding me? He got that other girl pregnant and decides he doesn’t want her after all because some hot nob comes along?”

“Hot nob?”

“Christ. Sometimes I forget you’re American.” Newt said, stopping them.

Thomas rolled his head back and laughed. “I think you secretly loved it.”

“I secretly loved Montgomery Clift. That’s it.”

“And George Eastman.”

“Who’s that?”

“Were you even paying attention? That was his character!”

“Oh. Well he was a moron and so are you for making me see that.”

They resumed walking again and Thomas kept laughing that stupid angelic laugh of his. “Remember you were supposed to pick the movie?”

“Next time I’ll pick something decent.”

“That was a great movie! It won _six_ Oscars.”

“For stupidest characters ever?”

“You’re a hard one to please, aren’t you?”

Newt sighed as they walked outside, the warm summer breeze resting upon their shoulders. “Not true. I like good movies.”

“Hm.” Thomas hummed, pursing his lips together. “I know a good movie that you’d like.”

“What?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“What?”

“Meet me back here tomorrow. It’s playing at 21:00.”

“How do you know that?”

“I’m magic.”

Newt wouldn’t argue with that. He just smiled to himself and let Thomas take his hand for another adventure.

 

_And I will keep you in my mind_

_The way you make love so fine_

 

(25 June)

“I never would’ve thought you were a museum guy.” Newt admitted as they stood in the beautiful halls of the British Museum, twilight illuminating the rooms through the glass windows.

It was the first time they were hanging out before 21:00 where the sky had yet to be painted navy blue. Newt had a theory that Thomas was a vampire and couldn’t be out of his house before night time. To prove he was a normal human being who could see his own reflection in the mirror, Thomas settled for them meeting just as the sun began to dip past the horizon.

“What kind of guy do you think I am?” Thomas asked as they made their way to the Reading Room.

“Dark and mysterious.” Newt said without hesitation. They had grown considerably much closer over the past month, to the point where Newt could say things like that without turning into the color of rubies.

Thomas snorted. “Every blond needs a brunet best friend, no?”

“You sound like my sister.”

“Maybe I’m only hanging out with you to get to your sister. She’s pretty.”

“No she’s not.”

“Jealous?”

“Well, maybe I’m only hanging out with you to get to your best friend, Teresa. _She_ ’s pretty.”

“You’ve never even seen her!” Thomas laughed.

 _Technically_ , that wasn’t true. Newt had never seen her in person. But after the first time he hung out with Thomas, he had gone on the boy’s Facebook profile and sure enough, Teresa was in his cover photo. She was _very_ pretty with the same dark hair as Thomas, but much brighter, bluer eyes.

“Were you lying when you said that every guy falls in love with her because she’s pretty?”

“Oh. I forget I told you that. I told you about the drummer she flashed, right?”

“You said you were kidding.”

“Damn, have I already told you all my good stories?”

“You have good stories?”

“Shut up.” Thomas chuckled, pushing Newt lightly on his shoulder. “I have the _best_ stories.”

“Okay, then. Tell me your absolute best story.” Newt commanded, sitting down in one of the desks. He pulled out a chair next to him, gesturing for Thomas to sit.

“If I tell you now, how else am I going to keep you around?” Thomas asked innocently.

“You tease.”

“Don’t hate the player. Hate the game.”

“You’re the worst.”

“They say that boys are mean to people they like.”

They were not comfortable enough with each other to be joking about _crushes_. Newt nearly choked on his spit. “They - that’s not - well, I -“

An unfairly adorable smile broke out onto Thomas’s face. “I’m kidding, Newt. But seriously, I _will_ tell you all of my stories one day.”

Newt was still gobsmacked. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

 

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun you’re mine_

 

(7 July)

 _Tommy G (_ **_21:34_ ** _): Up for a spontaneous outing?_

 _Sir Isaac Newton (_ **_21:45_ ** _): Sorry, just saw this. Work tomorrow :( Reschedule?_

 

_All mine_

 

(13 July)

 _Tommy G (_ **_19:29_ ** _): How about today?_

 _Sir Isaac Newton (_ **_19:32_ ** _): Here I was thinking you’d forgotten about me_

 _Tommy G (_ **_19:33_ ** _): Couldn’t forget about my favorite scientist_

 _Sir Isaac Newton (_ **_19:33_ ** _): You don’t really have that saved as my contact name, do you?_

 _Tommy G (_ **_19:34_ ** _): Payback for “Tommy G”_

 _Sir Isaac Newton (_ **_19:35_ ** _): Hahaha_

 _Tommy G (_ **_19:36_ ** _): You up for something fun?_

 _Sir Isaac Newton (_ **_19:37_ ** _): Yeah, that’s cool. What are you thinking?_

 _Tommy G (_ **_19:38_ ** _): How’s your Spanish?_

 _Sir Isaac Newton (_ **_19:38_ ** _): What_

 _Tommy G (_ **_19:39_ ** _): Mine is a little rusty from high school_

 _Sir Isaac Newton (_ **_19:39_ ** _): Mine is pretty much non-existent_

 _Tommy G (_ **_19:40_ ** _): Even better! Meet me at 2LS, 170 Strand in half an hour :)_

 _Sir Isaac Newton (_ **_19:41_ ** _): Again, what_

 _Sir Isaac Newton (_ **_19:49_ ** _): Oh, now you’re ignoring me_

 _Sir Isaac Newton (_ **_19: 54_ ** _): Ugh ok fine I’m coming_

 

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

 

“Are we really about to learn Spanish?” 

Thomas grinned when Newt finally arrived, ten minutes later than he meant to. “Sí, mi amigo.”

“But why?” Newt whined as Thomas held the door open for him. 

“So we can communicate in our own language and no one understands.” 

Newt had endured enough of Thomas’s romantic innuendos to at least not flare up like a tomato anymore. “If we’re ever speaking in Spanish, around Spanish-speaking people, it won’t be our own little language.”

“If you were so against this idea, why did you come?”

“I’m not against it! I’m just trying to figure out how your dramatic mind works.”

“Dramatic or genius?” Thomas shrugged, pulling out his phone. “Hm. We need to find classroom 93.”

“What if people from my grade school are there?” Newt scratched behind his ear.

“Are you ashamed of them seeing you here?” Thomas asked, glancing at him. “With me?”

“Not with you, Tommy, never with you.” Newt smiled shyly but sighed. “Last year, in Year 12, my sister dated this awful bloke. His name was Ben Sheffield and she was madly in love with him. He humiliated her horribly right before prom. I’m not exactly proud of the way I handled it.”

Thomas raised his eyebrows. “What happened?”

“It’s quite a long story.” Newt said as they approached the classroom 93. “If I tell it to you now, how will I be sure to keep you around?”

Thomas laughed his wonderful laugh. “Don’t hate the player, hate the game.”

“Learn how to say that in Spanish and maybe I’ll tell you the story.”

“ _No odie el jugador, odian el juego!”_

Newt stared at the brown-haired boy in pure shock. “Really?”

Thomas smirked as he opened the door for Newt. “You’ll catch up eventually.”

 

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of_ **_love_ ** _.”_

 

(19 July)

 

“It’s the middle of the night!”

“Perfect time to go swimming, what are you talking about?”

Newt rolled over on his side, perfectly comfortable and wrapped up in bed, to stare at his glaring alarm clock. It was the middle of the night and Thomas was on the phone, asking him to go to the beach.

“We’ll get hypothermia.”

“It’s almost 70 degrees.”

“What?”

“Oh, damn. I forgot you’re a Celsius country. Hold on a minute.”

“Tommy, you’re bloody insane.”

“Ah-ha! It’s like 20 degrees.”

Newt pondered that for a moment. “I don’t know.”

“Please, Newt? I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“You literally saw me yesterday. At our Spanish class, then at the cinema, and then at the pub.”

“Yeah, but before that I hadn’t seen you in forever.”

_Maybe because you didn’t text me for five days._

“What about in the morning?” Newt sighed. “We could grab breakfast if you wanted.”

Thomas was silent for a while. Newt nearly thought he’d hung up.

“My aunt and uncle are really strict about me eating with them.” Thomas said slowly. “Before they go off to work and stuff.”

That was a lie and Newt knew it. Thomas couldn’t have known how absolutely frustrating their “non-relationship, but more than friendship” was when he went off the grid. And Newt couldn’t ask him where he was because he wasn’t entitled to that information.

He apparently wasn’t even entitled to the truth.

He sighed loudly into the phone. “Fine. I’ll come with you. If you pick me up.”

Newt could hear Thomas smile through the phone and the excitement pouring out of his voice, “Alright! Thanks, Newt. See you in a half an hour.”  
They said their goodbyes and hung up, causing Newt to groggily haul himself out of bed. The moon was sitting elegantly in the sky outside his window, her light illuminating the darkness in his room. He sighed for the third time that night and put on decent jeans and a tee-shirt, before heading downstairs to wait for Thomas.

* * *

_"Things I should have said_

_Trying to keep my thoughts all in my head_

 

“Told you we wouldn’t get hypothermia out here.” Thomas nudged Newt. 

They were sitting on an old towel with holes in it, on the warm sand, watching the waves overlap each other in front of them. They were the only souls there, under the twinkling silver stars.

“I guess you’re right.” Newt said quietly, his body hunched over.

“Are you okay?” Thomas asked with a small hint of concern.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. How are you?”

“Great. Now that I’m with you.”

“You can’t say things like that.” Newt suddenly declared.

Thomas’s eyes widened. “Like what?”

“You _know_ what.” Newt sighed for what must have been the millionth time. “Things that insinuate you might like me.”

Thomas’s eyebrows pushed forwards into a tiny frown. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Because if I’m just a friend to you, then we have to act how friends act. And friends don’t say things like that to each other.”

Thomas didn’t meet his gaze. He was playing with his own fingers. “You don’t wanna be more than my friend, Newt. Too much trouble.”

Newt nearly gaped at him. “You’re not some teenage romance angst hero.”

Thomas chuckled, but it was different from his pure and pretty laugh. It was much darker. “But you’re the golden boy. Seven months ago back in January, I never thought I’d find someone like you, who's just down for a good time.”

“Is that all I am?”

“No! God, no, that came out wrong. I mean, no one else would _ever_ come with me to see a random movie, or to the bookstore, or to a museum, or to learn Spanish just for an adventure. And it’s better that it’s you because you’re fun and exciting and just so curious about the world. You don’t see things in black and white, you see it in all these vivid colors.”

Newt stared at the other boy. “I don’t understand. You don’t wanna be with me because I’m too much fun?”

“That’s not it at all.” Thomas groaned. “I just don’t want you to be dragged down by me, because you have so much life in you that hasn’t been explored yet.”

“You’re making me out to be some sort of angelic creature -“

“You are.”

“Hush. What I was saying is that you can’t romanticize me into this image you’ve projected in your head that I’m too good for you. It’s not true.” Newt shook his head. “Nothing has to be forever, Tommy. We can just be the summer. You and me. Going on random adventures together, but only together. Not with anyone else.”

Thomas raised his eyebrow. “I’m not seeing anyone else.”

“You’re not?”

“Only you.”

“So why are we acting like bros?”

Thomas bit his lip, his eyes traveling down Newt’s face. “Because bros are safe. Bros can’t hurt each other.”

Newt’s eyes were watching Thomas’s mouth move. “I don’t you want to be my bro.”

“Oh, fuck it.”

And then Thomas’s hand curled around Newt’s neck, pulling him very close past bro boundary codes. Thomas pressed his lips against Newt’s and even though his eyes were closed, he saw Heaven.

It was simple, it was sweet, it was slow. It was their lips finding their way to each other, getting used to the feeling of Thomas’s hand on his neck and his hand pressed against Thomas’s waist. It was an entire month and a half of buildup to that intimate moment of passion and what Newt swore was magic.

Magical moments didn’t last forever and after awhile, they were forced to pull away from each other to resume the act of breathing.

“Should’ve done that sooner.” Thomas said with a wicked grin, a curiously shy gleam twinkling in his eyes.

“Bloody hell, just do it again.”

* * *

_But they’re overflowing, must confess_

_I need you closer and closer_

 

(29 July)

 

 _Tommy :) (_ **_20:45_ ** _): Hey hot stuff_

 _Tommy :) (_ **_20:45_ ** _): In the mood for a movie?_

 _Newt :) (_ **_20:46_ ** _): Hahaha_

 _Newt :) (_ **_20:46_ ** _): I thought you were going to come over last night_

 _Tommy :) (_ **_20:48_ ** _): I know, I’m sorry about that :( Something came up_

 _Newt :) (_ **_20:51_ ** _): You didn’t call?_

 _Tommy :) (_ **_20:52_ ** _): My phone was dead. Speaking of which, I need to get a new charger_

 _Newt :) (_ **_20:53_ ** _): Was it family stuff?_

 _Tommy :) (_ **_20:54_ ** _): Stupid stuff, really. Won’t happen again, I promise!!_

 

Newt groaned loudly, buried deep under the comforters on the living room couch. Sonya looked up from the movie they were watching. “You good?”

_Nothing has to be forever, Tommy. We can just be the summer._

Newt tried not to let his feelings get hurt, because they weren’t dating.

Not _really_.

But they weren’t exactly _not_ dating. 

 

 _Newt :) (_ **_20:59_ ** _): I believe you :)_

 _Tommy :) (_ **_21:00_ ** _): Still up for a movie?_

 _Newt :) (_ **_21:00_ ** _): Yeah. On my way now_

“Hey Sonya, I’m heading out.” 

Sonya looked back up in surprise. “Where are you going? It’s Wednesday night.”

“Out. Be back later.”

 

_Felt this for some time_

_So I’m so down to stay here for the night_

 

“I got this for you.” 

Newt blinked. “What?”

“I’m starting to think that's the only word in your vocabulary.” Thomas chuckled, almost nervously. “Open it.”

It was a small gift, hidden in a pretty blue box. Newt pulled at the ribbon and opened the lid, gasping loudly.

“Oh my God!” Newt exclaimed in awe, pulling a brand new black and gold Armani watch out. “Tommy, you _didn’t_. Why?”

“I did.” Thomas said cheekily. “I’m sorry about yesterday, Newt. I thought you would like this.”

“ _Like_ this? It’s bloody amazing!” Newt smiled, wrapping his arms around Thomas’s neck. “Thank you so, so much.”

He pulled away rather quickly, feeling the familiar heat of a blush rushing to his upper body. “I, um, I don’t have anything for you.”

“Your presence is a present enough for me.” Thomas winked, his confident demeanor rushing back to him. He grabbed Newt’s hand and pulled him towards the ticket queue. “Come on, time to pick a movie you might actually like.”

It only dawned on Newt later to ask how Thomas Green would have such money for expensive designer watches, Spanish classes, and constant trips to the cinema and museum, but not enough money for a cookbook.

 

_I find myself lost inside your eyes_

_And now you got me, got me_

 

(8 August)

 

“How much longer are you here for?” Newt asked, his head on Thomas’s shoulder.

They were back at the bookstore on Kensington, hiding from the world behind the Young Adult literature.

This time, Thomas had _A Game of Thrones_ , the first book in the famous television-adaptation series, open in his lap as his finger traveled across each line. “Hm?”

“How long are you staying here in London for before Uni starts back up?”

“Another week or so. I still have some loose ends to tie up.”

Newt tried to hide his frown. “Loose ends?”

“Oh, um, stupid stuff. Not important at all.”

 _Stupid stuff_ , Newt had come to learn, was Thomas for “I’m not going to lie to you but I’m not going to tell you what’s really going on”. It became his standard excuse for not texting Newt or not being able to come over.

Newt never pried because they weren’t officially dating. They were two people who liked to kiss each other and hold hands when they went on occasional dates around London.

But the more he really listened to Thomas, the more he started becoming concerned about the other boy’s obsessive vagueness and determined avoidance to talk about the family he had in town.

“Oh.” Newt simply said. “So we have another week together.”

“And the many more that come when we go back to Glade.” Thomas murmured, his attention heavily invested in the book his eyes were devouring.

“I didn’t realize you were such a Game of Thrones fan.”

“Eh, just wanted to see what all the hype is about.”

“You could watch it on TV. It’s got to be on Netflix.”

“Don’t have a TV or Netflix, though.”

Newt couldn’t hide his frown this time as he stared at his new Armani watch. “You don’t have a TV or Netflix.”

He turned his head back to Thomas who had noticed his curious gaze. “Yeah, it’s, uh, complicated. But that was a gift. Didn’t steal it or anything.”

“Don’t worry, Tommy. I believe you.”

And that was the first and only lie Newt had ever told him.

* * *

 

_Falling in deeper_

_Holding my breath_

 

(14 August)

 

Newt tried not to stare at his phone.

He was at dinner with his parents and Sonya, at their favorite restaurant on Patriot Square, enjoying their last few nights together before the twins went back to the States. Sonya was telling some ridiculous story about her girlfriends and their parents were laughing, mirth fully clouded in their eyes.

Newt tried to immerse himself in the moment. Next week, he and his parents would be separated by the pond and he should be enjoying their family time. But Thomas had gone MIA again and he hadn’t heard from the other boy in almost five days.

From their last conversation, he knew Thomas was supposed to be heading back to New Jersey in two days. He also knew that once they left London it didn’t necessarily mean their… _situation_ was over.

Just the summer would be. And summer was when everything magical happened.

“Right Newt?” Sonya asked suddenly.

“What?”

“I _told_ you he wasn’t paying attention.” Sonya rolled her eyes.

“Is everything alright, Newt?” His mother asked, leaning over across the table to touch his hand.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” He shrugged. “Are we getting dessert?”

 

_Chills down my neck_

_Wanna be clear_

 

The weather was a little chillier than normal, when they all left twenty minutes later, and the stars were more obscured behind gray storm clouds. Newt trailed behind his family, his eyes on his feet. His sister was on the phone with someone from grade school while his parents were chatting about politics.

He lifted his head, with the intention of making fun of his sister’s gossip, when something caught the corner of his eyes.

There was his MIA boy - not boyfriend, boy _friend_ \- engaged in a very _heated_ conversation with a rather tall and bulky man. Newt had never seen Thomas angry before.

He was too far away to see more than just the direct outline of Thomas’s face, but he could see the fists tightly clenched at his sides. He could see Thomas’s very straight posture, atypical to his normally slouched shoulders. 

“Sonya,” Newt whispered, catching up to his sister.

“Newt, I’m on the phone -“

“I have to handle something. Tell mum and dad I’ll meet you guys at the house later.”

Sonya raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow as she pulled the phone away from her ear. “What do you have to handle?”

“None of your beeswax.”

“Newt,” Sonya whined, before murmuring into the phone. “Let me call you back, Charlotte. _Newt_ , tell me, I’m your sister.”

Newt refrained from looking over his shoulder at the scene behind him. “I’ll tell you later, I promise. But I have to go now.”

“Where?”

“Somewhere over the rainbow.”

Sonya rolled her eyes. “I expect details later.”

Newt waited until she had caught up with their parents, before turning around to where Thomas was still furiously arguing with the taller and bulkier human.

“You aren’t giving me enough time.” Thomas was seething.

“I’ve given you _two_ months, Greenie! More than enough time. And you’re leaving soon, so don’t think you’re getting out of this clean if you don’t give me what I want.”

“Are you threatening me?” Newt cringed at Thomas’s arrogant tone. The other man was at least twice his size with about 50 more pounds on him. Newt wasn’t sure if Thomas understood that taunting him would not end _well._  

“I’m telling you that if you don’t get me the money by tomorrow, you’re dead. You’re more than dead.” The taller and bulkier man’s voice dropped down to a dangerous whisper. “You’ll be just like your mother.”

Newt was close enough now to see the pure anger flash across Thomas’s eyes as he lashed out with his tightly clenched fists. Without thinking, Newt gasped loudly, earning the element of surprise from Thomas’s nemesis. Thomas’s fist nicely grazed the other man’s eye and before Newt could process anything more, Thomas grabbed his hand and shouted,

“Come on!”

His heart pounded against his ribcage as the aggressor yelled angrily from behind them, “You can run, Greenie! But you can’t hide!”

 

_Drunk on regrets_

_Weight on my chest_

 

When they couldn’t physically run any longer, they went to the Underground and hopped on the red line. Newt was too out of breath and confused and freaked out to say anything, much less protest as Thomas paid for his ticket.

They didn’t speak for much of the ride either. Thomas was hunched over in his seat, fiddling with his hands. Newt was too busy staring out the windows of the tube.

Thomas ushered for them to get off at Bank Station, where he pulled out his phone and quickly dialed a set of numbers. “Hello?”

His voice was slightly shaky.

“Hi, yes, I’d like to call for a taxi. From Bank Station to Oval Road in Camden.”

Newt nearly choked on his spit.

“Thanks.”

Thomas hung up the phone and glanced over at the boy next to him before averting his eyes. 

“You weren’t supposed to see that.”

Newt was quiet. “What was that?”

“The reason why you’re not supposed to want to be anything more than my friend.” Thomas muttered, kicking at a stray pebble.

“I don’t understand -“

“Please don’t try.” Thomas told him, more authoritatively. “It’s not worth it.”

Newt knew what Thomas was really insinuating, but he was still frustrated and slightly scared. “I’m not worth it to you? To know the truth?”

“God, Newt, _no_ , that’s not _it_.” Now Thomas was frustrated. “ _I’m_ not worth it! You deserve better than me and I don’t want you to get tied into something you’re too good for.”

“Thomas, if you romanticize me one more time -“

“Why are you here?” Thomas interrupted, turning to look at him. “With me?”

“You literally dragged me by my hand.”

“I mean this summer, Newt. I mean every single time I texted you asking you to go on random adventures with me, why did you say yes?”

_Because I’ve liked you from the moment I met you._

“Because you’re different.” Newt finally said. “And, I’d be stupid to say no.”

“To a guy you barely know?”

Newt sighed. “Why are you arguing with me? We both barely know each other, sure, but there’s something here, isn’t there? And if you value it - the way I do - then just tell me, Tommy, what’s going on. Tell me why you think I’m too good and I’ll tell you every reason why you’re wrong.”

Thomas broke their eye contact, hanging his head and presumably trying to think of all the ways he could further push himself away.

“Please, Tommy? Please?”

 

_Fuck all my fears_

_We’re doing the things that only lovers do_

 

_(22:00)_

Thomas invited him back to his place - for the first time.

They sat pressed against each other in the cab, Thomas’s thumb drawing circles on Newt’s hand that was intertwined with his. 

Soft music played from the speakers and the driver tried to engage them in conversation about the political climate. Newt responded politely, sometimes pressing his lips against Thomas’s head that was lying on his shoulder. Thomas stayed quiet the entire ride.

When they pulled up to Thomas’s apartment and the brown-haired boy tried to pull out his wallet, Newt was already in the process of handing over the money.

“You don’t -“

“It’s okay.” Newt reassured him. They thanked the driver before getting out and heading up the stairs towards Thomas’s place.

It was far too nice to be the property of any 18-year-old boy. Inside the living room was a large, plush, beige couch with a small glass coffee table in front. True to his word, there was no TV or computer inside the space. The kitchen to the left had a mahogany dining table and cabinets full of pretty chinaware. To his right was a hallway with two doors, that presumably lead to a bathroom and a bedroom.

“Welcome to my humble abode.” Thomas said, his voice tired.

 

_Time and time again_

_I make a point to treat you like a friend_

 

_(22:45)_

“My mom was the best. She always made sure we spent time together, just the two of us, every day we could.” Thomas explained, as they laid next to each other on his king-sized bed, the moon’s light shining in through his open window. His room was otherwise empty except for a nightstand to Newt’s left.

Their hands found each other again, and this time Newt was drawing circles on the other boy. “How did she die?”

“She didn’t work much but we were always able to get by. She always had food in the kitchen and enough money to pay the bills so the electricity didn’t turn off _all_ the time. My dad used to tell me that she had an inheritance fund from her parents but that she was annoyingly selective when it came to it.” Thomas halted and closed his eyes. “She was really just involved in shady business.”

Newt just nodded his head, humming softly.

“She was selling drugs.”

Newt kept his mouth shut for a few seconds so he wouldn’t sound judgmental or horrified by the revelation. Still, his voice shook as he blurted out, “Oh?”

“Yeah. Did small jobs on the side, too.”

“What kind of small jobs?”

“Bank robberies or whatever.”

Thomas sounded so calm. His voice was low and relaxed, as if he were telling Newt about the bedtime stories his mother used to tell him. There was no tension in his shoulders or frown on his face.

Newt chose his next words carefully, despite his spinning head. “How, um, how did you find out about it?”

“She told me. Right before she died. She was in trouble with the gang, because she was spending too much time with me. Coming to my stupid track meets, going out with me for dinner. She needed money for it, so she started keeping more for herself and the boss found out.”

“Did he kill her?” Newt asked slowly, not thinking about the insensitivity of the question.

“I’m sure of it but the fucking coroner said it was an 'overdose'. So she died ‘peacefully’.” Thomas rolled over on his side so that he was facing Newt, the intensity of his brown eyes grazing his skin. “I miss her. It's been four fucking years and I really fucking miss her.”

Newt rolled over into the same position. “I’m sorry, Tommy. I didn’t know.”

“I didn’t want to get close enough to you to tell you about it. Because then I wouldn’t be able to let you go.”

 

_But baby what we do ain’t just for friends_

_And boy I want you, want you_

 

 _(23:18_ )

“It’s not your decision.”

“Hm?”

“If you get to let me go or not.” Newt sat up, Thomas following suit. “I don’t care about your mum’s past. She’s not you -“

“I’m her son, it’s the same thing.” Thomas interrupted him, a trait Newt did not find endearing. “And that guy you saw me with tonight? He’s my cousin. He and his family moved out here a few years ago for my uncle’s job.”

Newt didn’t see where x and y were correlated. “Why were you fighting with him?”

“Her whole family was involved.” Thomas groaned and ran his hands through his hair. “He hooked me up this summer, with jobs and people to connect with. He’s been the middleman between me and the boss.”

Newt was beginning to see where x and y were correlated. “Oh. So you’re -“

“Yeah. I’m dealing. That’s how I bought my books last year and paid for a meal plan at school. Took up extra jobs so I could come to London this summer and spend some time with them. It was just a bonus when I saw you at Church that day.”

“Is that why you lied? About your aunt and uncle?”

Thomas frowned. “I’ve never lied to you.”

Newt stared at him suspiciously. “Really? Your aunt and uncle are strict about you eating breakfast with them? You live here alone.”

“Stupid family breakfasts’s are the only times we get together. Brag about the money we’ve made and eat food before going our separate ways. I’ve never lied to you, Newt.”

Newt’s eyes returned back to the Armani watch. “How did you pay for this?”

“Easy money. Simple deal between me and some rich punk at Kingsbury High School.”

“That’s where I went to high school.” Newt muttered with a humorless laugh. “Thank you, Tommy. I really do appreciate it.”

“It was worth it to see you smile.”

Newt leaned over and kissed him, threading his fingers through Thomas’s soft, wavy hair. He kissed him more passionately than they had that night at the beach, than that time they went on a scavenger hunt at the museum, than that time after Spanish class when Thomas whispered something very dirty in Newt’s ear. He kissed him until their lips were molding together into one and Thomas’s tongue pushed against his mouth for dominance. Until that tiny spark in the bottom of his stomach flamed into fireworks and the only thing that mattered in the world was Thomas Green.

 

_Only for myself_

_Cause I really don’t need nobody else_

 

_(23:59)_

“Let me in.”

Thomas grinned wickedly. “In my mouth again?”

Newt pushed his shoulder, trying to hide the remnants of his flushed cheeks. “In your life. In your heart.”

“You’re already there.”

 

_Yeah this love is so good, I must be in hell_

_And now you got me, got me_

 

_(0:13)_

“And in your deals.”

“What?” Thomas exclaimed, all traces of lightheartedness gone. His voice was low and husky, from attacking Newt’s lips the previous moments. 

“I want to join you.” Newt declared.

“You can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s not - it’s dangerous.”

“So? You’re doing it.”

“Because I need the money.”

“And I need you.”

 

_Falling in deeper_

_Holding my breath_

 

_(0:34)_

They had been arguing back and forth for the past twenty minutes.

“No, you’re wrong.”

“You’re bloody wrong, you moron.”

“I can't take you calling me a moron seriously when you’re not wearing a shirt and you have the cutest accent ever.”

Newt scoffed. “You’re trying to get out of this by distracting me?”

“Hey! Your abs are distracting _me_.”

“Just agree with me, then, that Ryan Gosling is hotter than Liam Hemsworth.”

“No, because you’re wrong!”

 

_Chills down my neck_

_Wanna be clear_

 

_(1:01)_

Newt’s phone was buzzing with texts from his sister, but they were too busy watching a viral video on Youtube for him to reply.

“She seems concerned.” Thomas remarked drily after the tenth notification came through.

“It’s almost over. She can wait.”

“Where does she think you are?”

“I didn't tell her.”

“For all she knows, you could be lying dead in a ditch somewhere.”

“Basically.”

“You should text her back.”

“Hush.”

“Newt.”

“Tommy.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For coming over tonight. You make me happy.”

If Sonya knew that he paused a viral video to lean over and kiss the hell out of Thomas, but not answer her texts, she would’ve screamed at him the entire seven hour plane ride back to Uni.

 

_Drunk on regrets_

_Weight on my chest_

 

_(1:21)_

“You know at some point we’re actually going to have to finish our conversation.”

Thomas was getting sleepy, cuddled up next to him. His eyes were shut and his breathing was becoming softer and softer. “Hm.”

“I want to join you.”

“And I don’t want you to get involved in something that could get you in trouble for the rest of your life.” Thomas said more coherently than he should’ve been able to.

“You make me happy.”

“Glad we’re on the same page.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Make me.”

 

_Fuck all my fears_

_We’re doing the things that only lovers do_

 

_(1:58)_

“Please, Tommy? Please?”

Thomas sighed much louder than he needed to and pulled himself off of Newt’s half-naked body to hunch over himself. “God, you’re gonna be the death of me.”

Newt’s eyes watched his back curiously, testing the waters between them. “You’ve only known me for two months.”

“Yeah but it feels like a lifetime, doesn’t it?”

“Kinda, sorta.”

“You really want in?”

“More than anything.”

“More than being with me?”

“Of course not.” Newt said without hesitation. “But I don’t want you to do this alone anymore. It can be our thing.”

“Our thing is going on adventures.”

“Who’s to say this isn’t one? When we look back on this in fifty years, how much more fun is it going to be if we were in this together?”

Thomas looked over his shoulder. “Fifty years?”

“I’d spend a hundred more with you.”

“You really are going to be the death of me.”

“Or maybe I’m the meaning of life you’ve been waiting to discover.”

A dark lust gleamed in Thomas’s eyes as his breathing abruptly became more shallow. “Keep saying stuff like that and I might just have to marry you.”

“I’ll only say yes if you do.”

“ _Fuck_ yes.”

And then Thomas leaned back down, smashing their lips together as if they had been apart for centuries rather than minutes.

 

_Only lovers do._

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, this chapter was originally 10,235 words :/ 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this craziness!! I wanted to write a poetic, dangerous love story between Newt and Thomas that was more fast-paced and high stakes. It’s a three arc story, meaning there’s only three chapters, but they’re all gonna be long as hell like this.
> 
> That just means it’s going to take me a bit more time to write them. I will do my best to update at least in the next 2-3 weeks for the next chapter though! 
> 
> And if I got ANYTHING geographically wrong about London, I’m from the US :/// so I basically just went off of Google and Google Maps!
> 
> Side note, the two songs in this chapter were “Rhythm of Love” by the Plain White T’s (the song stopped at the love that was bolded) and “Only Lovers” by Lauren Giraldo.
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked or hated it! :) Find me on tweeter at @wckdisaks xx


End file.
